Torture
by TheHorrors
Summary: The Doctor gets kidnapped by the Master, who then kidnaps Rose. Then...He murders them. A little bit of yaoi. A lot of detail and blood. Be warned.


The Doctor walked along a path, whistling a random tune.

He didn't see the man behind him.

He also didn't expect to be hit in the back of the head with a pan.

But it happened.

_SLAM!_

The Doctor fell to the floor as he lost conciousness.

The man who had attacked the Doctor tossed the Time Lord over his shoulder and made his way home to begin.

**LATER**

The Doctor woke up, inhaling deeply.

He looked around.

Everything was...dark.

Chains swung calmly from the ceiling.

The Doctor had been chained to the wall, his legs stuck in a metal brace.

He shook his head and dug in his pocket for his sonic screwdriver.

It wasn't in its usual pocket.

The Doctor was alarmed now.

He patted all over his suit pockets for the screwdriver.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked.

The Doctor looked up at a shadow just out of sight.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Just...a friend." The disembodied voice giggled and stepped into the light, what little of it there was.

The moonlight shone on his face.

"M-Master?!" The Doctor was surprised.

"Doctor..." The Master hissed in hatred.

"What have you done? Let me free." The Doctor growled, pulling on the chain gently.

"Your not going anywhere, Doctor." The Master jumped towards the Doctor.

He held the Doctor's hand to the wall with one arms and picked up a nail with the other, a crazy look on his face.

The Doctor tried to pull away but the insane man's grip was too strong.

The Master used his free hand to pick up a hammers.

He positioned the nail through the fingers of the busy hand.

The nail was positioned over the Doctor's palm.

The Master raised the hammer back.

"Master! Don't!" The Doctor cried out.

_SLAM!_

The Doctor let out a painful scream as the nail pierced his flesh, going right through his hand, breaking several hand bones.

The Master kept slamming the nail in, watching the blood flow down the Doctor's arm.

He stopped hammering when he thought the nail was deep enough into the wall to keep the Doctor there.

He stood up and went to get another nail.

The Doctor cried loudly as he tried to pull the nail out.

His hearts jumped as he heard the metal of another nail clang against the ground.

"Oops. Dropped it." The Master shouted, laughing.

"Damnit. Master! Let me go!" The Doctor cried at the Master.

"Uhm. No can do, Doctor. I've waited...forever to do this...To watch you suffer." The Master whispered, picking up the hammer and nail and walked back to the Doctor.

He held the Doctor's free hand against the wall and positioned the nail like he did last time.

He brought the hammer back.

And brought it down.

_SLAM!_

The Doctor was drowning in pain now, cry loudly as his flesh burned from the contact of icy cold metal.

The Master smiled evilly as he stood up to admire his handiwork.

"Oh. Doctor. You look so much better when your helpless. So...adorable..." The Master crossed his arms and gently crouched in front of the Doctor.

The Master crawled towards the Doctor, still smiling, going for the pinned Time Lord's lips.

The Doctor didn't want to kiss the Master.

Never had he thought of something so disgusting.

"You will kiss me." The Master whispered.

He grabbed the Doctor's neck and forced their lips together.

The Doctor completely rejected the Master's kiss.

The Master held him tight as he kissed the Doctor.

"You won't escape me now, Doctor." The Master whispered, giggling.

"Koschei. Please. Let me go." The Doctor mumbled through the kiss.

"I said no, Theta." The Master sternly replied, deepening the forced kiss.

The Doctor could no longer take the pain.

He had to regenerate.

The Master felt the Doctor's flesh warm up significantly.

"Oh, no. No regeneration for you, Theta." The Master got up and brought something back over.

He stabbed the needle into the Doctor, who groaned loudly from the sudden impact of the needle.

The Master injected the liquid into the Doctor's body.

"There. No regeneration ever again." The Master announced, nodding.

The Doctor's body cooled down.

The regeneration process was stunted and put to sleep forever.

"What did you do to me?!" The Doctor asked in a yell.

"I've just neutralized your regeneration abilities. Never again shall you be able to regenerate. If you die, you die." The Master explained, walking back to his table in the shadows.

The Doctor sighed in an annoyed passion, despite the pain in his hands.

"What now?" He asked the shadows.

"Now it's time for me favorite part." The Master announced, walking out of the shadows holding an unknown tool.

"W-What's that?" The Doctor asked, nervous and scared.

"You'll see. But for now...Sleep." The Master commanded.

He once again slammed the pan into the Doctor's head, knocking him out.

**MORE LATER**

The Doctor woke up, groaning.

He realized he was bound to a table.

The holes in his hands were wide open.

Air ran past the Doctor's bleeding flesh.

He hissed at this in pain.

"Awake, Theta?" The Master asked, giggling lightly.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked in a bit of panic.

"You'll see..." The Master laughed.

The lights came on.

The Doctor gasped immediately.

"No. No! Please! No! Don't do this! You have me! Don't do this to her!" The Doctor screamed in a fit of tears.

Across from his, bound to a board was...

Rose.

"I'm going to let you watch me as I drain the life out of her as she screams." The Master cackled insanely.

"PLEASE! NO! Please!" The Doctor cried out.

Rose came to her senses soon as she regained conciousness.

"Oh. Show time." The Master giggled.

"Hmm?" Rose moaned, looking around.

She saw the Doctor across from her, bloody, holes in his hands.

"Doctor? Doctor! What's going on?" Rose asked, alarmed.

"I'm sorry Rose...I wish I could do something to stop him...He just won't listen." The Doctor whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"He? Who?" Rose asked, not seeing the Master.

"Me." The Master stepped into the light.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, no interest in her voice.

The Master did a double-take at her reaction.

"What? You see the guy who kidnapped you and you have no interest but to know who he is?" The Master spat, pointed at the blonde girl.

Rose just blinked.

"Ugh. I'm the Master. The Doctor's long-term enemy. I've kidnapped the both of you and I've tortured the Doctor already. I'm going to do the same to you. Yadayadayada." The Master explain, returning to his table in the shadows.

Rose looked at the Doctor in horror.

He had closed his eyes as more air brushed through the holes in his hands.

Rose wasn't paying attention to the Master much.

Her attention was entirely on the Doctor's bloody face.

She didn't see the Master stab her in the stomach.

She cried out in a scream as the pain hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Let's see...How am I going to do this?" The Master asked, pulling his knife out of the board.

He began to trace her outline on the wood of the board, thinking.

"Let me go. I swear you'll be sorry if you don't." Rose hissed in anger.

"Who's gonna find out?" The Master asked, scoffing.

Rose closed her eyes as the Master stabbed her stomach again.

"How do you want to die?" The Master asked, his patience growing thin.

"I don't want to die!" Rose yelled.

The Master was a little angry now.

He took his knife and dug it deep into the flesh of her leg.

She screamed out as the knife stabbed her bone.

The Master began to saw away at the bone fiercely, trying to cut the bone.

_CRACK!_

The bone gave way and let the knife continue to cut through.

Soon, Rose's leg was amputated from her body entirely.

The Master went to cut off her other leg too.

She was screaming the entire process.

**MUCH LATER**

The Master had finished.

He stepped back from the girl to admire his work.

All of Rose's limbs had been cut away, leaving only her head and her torso.

She was dead now, her eyes rolled over and lifeless.

The Master laughed this.

"Pathetic human!" He yelled at her dead form.

Then he hysterically began to laugh even harder.

He stopped when he heard a gasp.

He turned around to see the Doctor had woken up.

The Doctor's eyes were stuck on Rose.

His mouth was wide open in shock as he inspected her lifeless body.

All her limbs.

Hacked away.

Lying on the floor.

He screamed.

He didn't stop screaming.

He screamed the entire time the Master was cutting away at his limbs like he did to Rose.

**EVEN MUCH LATER MORE**

The Master let out a tired sigh as he finished the Doctor.

The Doctor was dead as well.

"At least you can be together forever now." The Master spat, throwing his knife to the floor.

He made his way to his room where he layed on his bed.

His body was covered in blood.

Head-to-toe.

The Master injected himself with the regeneration stunting liquid.

Then.

He shot himself.

Through the head.


End file.
